


Last Moment

by Dadzawa_is_best_zawa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Spaceflight, Time - Freeform, space, spacecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa/pseuds/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa
Summary: Being lost and alone in space wasn't a situation Law envisioned himself going through. With a depleting oxygen supply and a maneuvering unit now deemed useless, Law spends his last moments floating around in space with his consciousness and the stars. Or he gets rescued by his crew members. Whichever comes first.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is for an English project and I really do hope that you like it. I'm not that knowledgeable when it comes to space but it is a very interesting topic and I hope I do it justice.

Being alone isn’t so much of a problem, right? Though it does get lonely for a while it doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing. Law didn’t have any problems with it before so why was it a problem now? It’s not like being alone in space was a bad place to be in- scratch that, it was a  _ really bad place _ to be in. Add the rhythmic pounding one would call a headache, he concluded that he’d see the light very shortly.

 

He was down to the last of his nitrogen and once that was used up, his maneuvering unit was now useless. His oxygen reserve was depleting at a rate much faster than it should’ve and that only worsened his situation.

 

Being in a situation like this- lost in space with no way to contact his crew members and no ship in sight- it lingered around in the back of his head before the launch but the likeness of it actually happening wasn’t something we worried about. They were all busy preparing themselves for the mission and they’ve been out of home for a year and a half with no problems.

 

He let himself float around in space for another hour- or so that’s what it felt like- and thought about what his crew members were doing. Were they trying to find him? Law had absolutely no idea. If they end up finding him, would they make it in time?

 

Sleep was very much needed for the astronaut and he figured he’d give in to the desire, the lack of it was eating away at his head. The pounding he felt was becoming unbearable so he figured that he’d get some shut-eye. It’s not like it would hurt anyone.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets rescued.

_ ….Law….up….you…can...hear….me?.... _

 

He woke up to the sound of the comms. 

 

_ “Answer back! Law do you hear me?” _

 

“Oh my god.” he said and looked around. 

 

In the distance was a spacecraft heading towards him. The relief washed over him when his crew members came back to retrieve him.

 

_ “Thank god you’re still alive, we thought we lost you.”  _ The voice came through the headset.  _ “Can you move?” _

 

“I ran out,” he said as he tried pulling the trigger. He heard a hum on the other side of the line. The craft came to a stop near him and one of his crew members made their way out. They maneuvered their way towards him and once they got hold of him, they brought him back to the spacecraft.

 

Once the both of them were back in the safety of the craft and the entrance was now shut tight, Law detached his helmet, took a breath of air and passed out from exhaustion.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew decides to turn back.

It was time to head back. Though it would seem unlikely that a mission would be put to an end so early into the journey, the crew deemed this mission dangerous as they almost lost their vehicle if not for their leader. They were worried that they wouldn’t be able to turn around in time but luckily, they were able to.

 

The smell of salt by the beaches, the piping hotness of barbequed meat, oh how he missed it all. They would be going back home and that was all Law could think of- nothing about how sudden the decision was made or about how they prioritized their safety above their lifelong dreams- none of that seemed to be weird at all.

 

Law woke up not too long ago, just in time to hear about his crew’s decision. He was confused at first, wondering why they’d want to turn back. After they made sure that he was fine, they explained their decision and why they chose it. It didn’t seem right at first but the rest of the crew were set on the decision and being the leader, Law felt that he should agree on this- his reasoning being that he couldn’t put his crew through an experience so traumatizing. They were practically his family.

 

They turned the craft around and set their path back to Earth, throwing away their efforts and abandoning the mission.

  
  



	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and his crew members are back home.

A year and a half passed by and the crew had arrived back home. Though landing back on their home was a bit on the rough end, all members of the crew arrived as safe as was possible. Law’s crew members had reunited with their families- since they were so far out from home, everyone had aged about 3 years more than the time it took for their mission. Their journey had brought them so far that in such a short amount of time that it took awhile for the astronauts to fit right back in at home.

 

Law took his time to visit his mentors, friends, and eventually his family. His mother greeted him with a warm hug and had prepared his favorite dish- mac and cheese. It was childish but that’s what he loved about being around his mother- he could act like a child again and be babied by her with no one to judge.

 

It wasn’t that hard to get into a rhythm- wake up, eat, meet some friends, eat again, do some chores, eat again, sleep. Law had found that the exploration program he was on was called off and no further missions would be expected, leaving him with all the time the world could offer. He didn’t take too long to figure out what he wanted to do. His mother was much older than when he left for the mission and her time was due to come up soon. It would be best for his heart if he stayed and took care of her for her last moments.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's mother smiles during her last moments.

His mother had passed away after a year. Law didn’t seem too sad about it. He knew her time was coming up and he was prepared. All he wanted was for her to smile during her last moments.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's last moment.

A brave astronaut had exchanged his life for his family’s. Though they were not blood-related, they gave him the love and happiness identical to his mother’s. 

 

His body floated around in space, frozen and unmoving. Voices could be heard from his communication system, worry laced in their tone. There was a spacecraft heading towards the floating body and someone had stepped out to reach the figure. A gasp was heard through the communication system. They had brought the body into the safety of the craft and the crew members let out emotions of sadness and grief for their leader turned up dead.

 

The dead astronaut had fallen asleep at some point when he was alone- he knew he was going to hit the lights, or he didn’t. None of the crew members would know what he could’ve thought during that time. 

 

He spent his last moment dreaming about being saved, going home, being by his mother side for her last moments. That was Law’s last moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end. My writing is not strong when I have to make ends but I hoped that it's good enough for the time being.


End file.
